


Fingertips Putting On A Show

by sunshinexbomb



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: “I told you to sleep in your own room last night,” Nicky says.“And I told you I didn’t want to,” William answers, almost petulant. His breath is warm against Nicky’s neck.--In which Nicky finds comfort in William during Worlds.





	Fingertips Putting On A Show

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses, sorry. 
> 
> Thank you to Hailey and Coco for the beta!! All other mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is clearly fictional, and if you or anybody you know is mentioned in this please turn back. Title is from Niall's "Slow Hands" because...of course it is.

Nicky wakes up much earlier than he wants, groggy and disoriented and still jet-lagged from his flight across the Atlantic. He’s sore all over, sore from practice the morning before, from the game later that day, from the wear and tear of another playoff run cut too short. He’s exhausted, honestly, and he closes his eyes, hoping he can drift back off for at least a little while.

It’s hopeless and he knows it. There’s a faint bit of morning light coming in through the closed curtains of his windows and it’s distracting enough to keep Nicky up when his body is too wired to do anything but toss and turn restlessly. 

“Why are you awake?”

Nicky turns his head, guilty. “Jet lag,” he says apologetically. “Sorry, go back to sleep.”

“You go back to sleep,” William mumbles. He’s sprawled out on the other side of the bed, hair a mess, falling limply into his face. There’s a line creased into his face from his pillow, and the gold chain around his neck stands out against his pale skin. 

He turns, shifting into Nicky’s space until he’s tucked into Nicky’s side. Nicky’s arm comes around William easily, naturally.

“I told you to sleep in your own room last night,” Nicky says.

“And I told you I didn’t want to,” William answers, almost petulant. His breath is warm against Nicky’s neck.

The rhythm of William’s breathing evens out a bit as Nicky traces soft patterns against his bare back. Nicky doesn’t think he’s asleep, but he’s dozing peacefully, and the solid warmth of him makes Nicky feel a little bit more settled.

“Is it just the jet-lag?” William asks quietly.

“No,” Nicky says honestly, and William doesn’t answer with anything more than his arm tightening its hold around Nicky’s middle. He doesn’t need to say much, Nicky knows that he understands - the heartbreak of elimination stings whether it’s the first time or the tenth time. It’s a different kind of heartbreak every time, but the disappointment is still there, raw and real and consuming.

William doesn’t say sorry. Nicky’s said it enough himself, has heard it one time too many. It’s always an empty apology and Nicky’s tired of it. He does press his mouth to Nicky’s neck, though, a different kind of apology, a kiss that’s faint but sweet and makes Nicky’s chest a bit tight.

Nicky’s hand trails up William’s spine, stopping when he reaches the short hairs at the nape of his neck. He curls his fingers in them, tugging gently to tip William’s head back. 

When they kiss, William’s mouth is hot and pliant. It's a lazy, slow kiss, Nicky's teeth just grazing William’s bottom lip. 

“This is why I wanted to sleep here,” William says, a little dazed, and Nicky tugs his hair a bit harder. 

“Brat,” he says fondly, but he kisses William again, pushing on his shoulder until he's flat on his back. 

“When did you get so fucking huge?” Nicky complains as he straddles William’s waist. William’s face turns predictably pink, but he laughs, tugging Nicky down. 

Nicky still covers William’s body easily with his own, even though it seems like William gets broader every time Nicky sees him. He's so noticeably different, even from a year ago, his muscles lean and defined even in the post-season, his jaw sharper than it once was now that his baby fat is finally disappearing. But he still kisses the same way, the same enthusiasm, the same soft, desperate noises as Nicky grinds his hips down a little. 

“What do you want?” Nicky asks, running his thumb over William’s mouth. His lips are shiny with spit and a faint pink from the pressure of Nicky’s teeth. 

William doesn’t protest when Nicky’s thumb slips into his mouth briefly. His tongue is hot and wet against the pad of it until Nicky’s back to stroking across his bottom lip.

“Want to suck you off,” William decides. He’s a lot more bold than he once was - it had taken them awhile to get here. William’s confidence, the way he’s unashamed of what he likes, makes heat pool in the pit of Nicky’s stomach. 

“I guess that’s okay,” Nicky says playfully, and William rolls his eyes, flipping them over easily with his arm tight around Nicky’s waist. The breath leaves Nicky’s lungs momentarily in surprise and he feels his own face turn warm. He always forgets that William’s got the strength to back up his size now, that when Nicky pins down William’s wrists or stops the stutter of his hips, it’s not because William can’t fight back, but because it’s what he wants from Nicky.

Everything about how William moves is slow and sweet. He kisses the inside of Nicky’s thighs before pushing down his briefs and wrapping a hand around his dick. The pressure is just right and Nicky’s breathing turns more and more shallow with every stroke.

When William slips the head of Nicky’s cock into his mouth, Nicky moans, loud. William’s still moving almost painfully slow, his lips stretching down every inch of Nicky’s dick obscenely. 

William knows exactly what Nicky likes, how to move his tongue against the underside of Nicky’s dick, how much to graze his teeth so there are sparks flying down Nicky’s spine. He starts to quicken his pace when Nicky wraps fingers in his soft hair, spit beginning to dribble down his chin.

When William pulls off Nicky’s cock, it’s with a wet, dirty noise. His mouth is spent and red, his cheeks flaming, and Nicky kisses him immediately, desperately. 

William’s still in his briefs, his dick hard against Nicky’s hip. Nicky shoves his hand down them, wrapping his hand around William and grinning at the noise William makes against his mouth.

“Did you know I love seeing you like this?”

William lets out a strangled gasp as Nicky’s grip tightens around his dick. “Yeah, you’ve mentioned it a couple times.”

Nicky says it again, mumbles, “Love you like this - desperate for me,” against William’s skin, along with praises of how good William looks and confessions of how he wants William just as bad.

Nothing Nicky says is empty or hollow or just what he thinks William wants to hear. He does love William like this, loves how comfortable he is around Nicky now, how he’s unafraid of being vulnerable. He’s still so, so young and he shows it in his desperation, his eagerness to please, but William’s also honest and open and trusting in a way that Nicky didn’t learn how to be until he was much, much older. 

“Stop,” William says, voice tight. He’s close, Nicky can tell from his breathing, from the red in his cheeks, but he stills his hand, lets William kiss him instead.

“I uh - I want to fuck you,” William admits, “and I don’t want to - y’know -”

Nicky laughs, mimicking the sweet half-smile on William’s face. This is the only thing he’s still a bit shy about sometimes, asking to fuck Nicky, showing that he wants Nicky in that way. Nicky’s never one to deny William, though, not when they were younger, and definitely not now.

“Yeah, of course, whatever you want.”

Nicky lies on his stomach as William opens him up, slowly and carefully. His dick is hard where it’s trapped between his stomach and the sheets, but the need to get off isn’t urgent, not with the burn and stretch of William’s fingers in him, or the heat of William’s lips as he places open-mouth kisses down Nicky’s spine.

The tip of William’s dick is thick when it presses into Nicky. William fucks him with more desperation and speed than he does when he opens Nicky up or sucks him off. The snap of his hips is quick and uneven, leaving Nicky slack-jawed with pleasure as he arches his back.

“Feels so good, William, you’re doing so good -”

William whines a little, his grip on Nicky’s hips tightening. When he comes, Nicky feels it, the stutter of his hips, the way he clutches at Nicky. His dick is still pressed inside Nicky as Nicky wraps a hand around his own cock, and Nicky knows William feels it when he comes too, just as Nicky feels in in the spark down his spine and the release of every inch of tension in his body.

The nervous energy under Nicky’s skin seems to have settled a bit as they clean themselves up. He lets William wipe up the mess on his thighs and stomach with a warm washcloth and then immediately pulls him back into bed so they’re curled together on one side of the mattress, where the sheets aren’t a mess. 

Outside the window, the sun is a bit brighter, but it’s still not fully up. The light doesn’t seem as bothersome when Nicky feels loose-limbed and relaxed, William’s arm tight around his waist. He goes back to tracing patterns against William’s back, liking the way William shivers slightly when Nicky’s blunt fingernails scratch against his spine.

“I’m glad you’re here,” William says, pressing a kiss against Nicky’s chest.

“Me too,” Nicky admits, because William makes it easy to forget the heartbreak, at least for a little while.

In the soft but brightening light of the morning, Nicky manages to finally drift back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ♥
> 
> Come talk to me about Nicky or Willy or the endless suffering of being a post-season Caps fan on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/tjoshov)!


End file.
